Ahomine's Valentine
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: "Satsuki, pilih apron atau cincin?" / "Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan bertingkah aneh!" / Tetsuya dan Satsuki membuntuti Daiki yang 'berbelanja' hadiah Valentine untuk si gadis! Eh, tapi kenapa Taiga yang datang? AoKaga fluff. Valentine-fic. Abal, ga-je. OOC abis.


"Satsuki."

Momoi Satsuki menoleh saat mendengar suara teman masa kecilnya.

"Ada apa, Dai-_chan_?" dia bertanya.

Aomine Daiki menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus; apron baru atau cincin perak?"

* * *

**Ahomine's Valentine**

**An AoKaga fanfic by Kirana Agi Qiao**

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Satsuki memandang aneh ke arah pemuda berambut _azure blue_ itu.

"Kamu tahu aku tidak bisa masak, kan? Dan apa-apaan maksudmu dengan cincin perak?" tanyanya sambil bersedekap. Heran, deh. Apa Daiki bermaksud untuk menghinanya secara tidak langsung?

"Hah?" Daiki malah menatapnya bingung, "Tentu saja untuk hadiah Valentine. Dan aku tahu masakanmu itu tidak enak."

"Lalu kenapa kamu mau membelikanku apron baru untuk Valentine?" Satsuki memijat dahinya.

Daiki malah melongo.

"Siapa yang mau membelikanmu hadiah Valentine?"

"Eh?" Satsuki menganga.

"Itu bukan untukmu, tahu." kata Daiki sambil mendengus.

"Dai-_chan_, jangan bilang kamu sudah punya..." Satsuki menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, super kaget. Pasalnya, dia tidak menyangka ada gadis di luar sana yang mau dengan makhluk dekil macam Daiki. Membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri. Satsuki heran apa gadis itu dikutuk agar punya selera yang aneh.

"Oi, aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, tapi aku 100% yakin kau pasti sedang menghinaku." Daiki protes, "Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tanya pada orang lain saja." katanya sambil melengos pergi.

Satsuki ditinggalkan dalam keadaan bingung bercampur kaget.

* * *

"Iya, kan, Tetsu-_kun_?! Dai-_chan_ bertingkah aneh, kan?!"

Siangnya, Satsuki sibuk mengadu pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang—sialnya—tidak sengaja lewat di depan distrik pertokoan tempat Satsuki sedang belanja.

Tetsuya menyedot _vanilla shake_-nya dengan wajah tenang. "Tenang, Momoi-_san_. Aomine-_kun_ pasti punya alasan tersendiri." katanya.

"Tapi, Tetsu-_kun_! Dai-_chan_ ingin membelikan seorang gadis hadiah Valentine! Apa ada gadis yang mau dengannya?!" Satsuki makin histeris.

Tetsuya menghela napas, "Ada atau tidaknya gadis yang ingin menjadi pacarnya bukan urusan kita, Momoi-_san_." katanya menenangkan.

"Tapi dia berniat membelikan gadis itu cincin perak!"

Perkataan Satsuki yang ini berhasil membuat Tetsuya hampir terjungkang ke belakang saking kagetnya.

(_Wajahnya tetap datar, sih.)_

"Cincin perak...?" Tetsuya menganga—dengan wajah datar. Bayangkan saja sendiri.

Satsuki mengangguk dengan cepat.

Tetsuya berfikir sejenak sebelum menatap Satsuki serius.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ayo kita ikuti Aomine-_kun_ sebelum gadis itu terancam."

* * *

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?"

"Momoi-_san_, tenanglah. Dia hanya berjalan di sepanjang trotoar."

Secepatnya setelah mereka menemukan posisi Daiki, mereka segera mengikutinya dan mengamati setiap pergerakannya. Tentu saja sembunyi-sembunyi.

Seraya bersembunyi di balik sebuah batang pohon yang lumayan besar, Tetsuya dan Satsuki mengamati Daiki yang tengah berjalan di depan toko. Dia berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah toko dan masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Satsuki dan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengintip dari balik rak baju—toko yang dimasuki Daiki ternyata adalah toko pakaian. Mata biru pucatnya meneliti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh _ace_ Touou itu dengan seksama.

Daiki tampak sedang memilih antara 3 buah apron. Yang pertama adalah apron manis berwarna merah muda lembut dengan hiasan renda putih. Apron itu kira-kira mencapai paha. Yang kedua adalah apron simpel berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura. Terdapat sebuah kantung besar di bagian depannya.

Yang terakhir adalah sebuah apron berwarna biru tua dengan 2 kantung di bagian bawah yang mencapai lutut. Apron itu bertali putih dan selain itu tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Benar-benar simpel.

Satsuki dan Tetsuya mengamati wajah Daiki yang tampak khusyuk berfikir—seolah sedang mencocokkan figur sang gadis dengan apron yang tengah dipilihnya. Setelah sekian lama, dia akhirnya memilih apron berwarna biru tua itu dan membawanya ke kasir.

Selepas membayar apron itu dan menerimanya dalam bentuk terbungkus rapi dalam kotak berwarna biru dengan pita _indigo_, Daiki berjalan ke luar toko dengan senyum puas. Hal ini tentu segera diikuti oleh Tetsuya dan Satsuki.

"Kemana lagi dia akan pergi?" tanya Satsuki pada Tetsuya. Dia bersyukur kehadiran keduanya tidak disadari oleh Daiki, terima kasih banyak pada aura Tetsuya yang super tipis yang seolah menular padanya.

"Dia berjalan ke arah persimpangan—oh, dia belok kiri." Tetsuya bergumam.

Ketika mereka berbelok, ternyata yang mereka lihat hanyalah jalanan sepi dengan satu dua toko di pinggir jalan. Tapi mereka tidak melihat Daiki dimana pun.

Satsuki menatap ke arah Tetsuya, "Tetsu-_kun_, kemana Dai-_chan_?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ayo kita cek ke toko di ujung jalan." ujar Tetsuya. Satsuki mengangguk.

Mereka mengendap-endap di depan toko. Dari etalase toko yang dilapisi kaca bening dapat terlihat Daiki yang tengah berbincang dengan sang penjaga toko. Satsuki memicingkan mata untuk melihat sebuah cincin perak yang berada di tangan Daiki. Seketika dia langsung melompat sedikit.

"Ada apa, Momoi-_san_?" tanya Tetsuya.

Satsuki menatap ke arahnya, "Dai-_chan _benar-benar membeli cincin perak itu!" bisiknya.

Tetsuya mengernyitkan dahi. Dia membaca papan di atas pintu toko. **'Toko Cincin Misaki' **terukir di papan kayu didampingi oleh sebuah ukiran cincin di sebelahnya. Di bawah ukiran itu terdapat tulisan yang lebih kecil, **'Cincin Emas – Cincin Perak – Cincin Imitasi ; Pernikahan – Pertunangan ; Menerima Pesanan'**

"Tenang, Momoi-_san_. Masih ada kemungkinan kalau Aomine-_kun_ membeli cincin imitasi." kata Tetsuya seraya menunjuk papan itu.

Satsuki mengangguk ragu tapi kemudian dia segera menarik Tetsuya, "Ayo kita pergi, sebentar lagi Dai-_chan _pasti akan keluar toko." katanya.

Benar saja. Tak berapa lama setelah Satsuki dan Tetsuya kembali bersembunyi di jalan utama, Daiki keluar bersama dengan sebuah kotak merah mungil yang dia masukkan ke dalam kantung di jaket hitamnya. Dia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan tampak menulis pesan singkat untuk seseorang. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, wajahnya dihias oleh sebuah senyum puas dan senang. Dia segera berjalan riang ke arah jalan utama.

* * *

"Tetsu-_kun_, apa yang sedang dia lakukan di lapangan basket itu?"

"Momoi-_san_, percayalah, meskipun _anime_ ini menggunakan namaku, bukan berarti aku mengetahui segala hal yang terjadi."

Setelah Daiki selesai 'berbelanja', dia segera menaiki bus dan turun di sebuah lapangan _street basketball_. Tentu saja masih dengan Tetsuya dan Satsuki yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Hanya saja, Tetsuya merasa lapangan itu amat familiar entah kenapa.

"Mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang." gumam Tetsuya.

"Di lapangan ini? Mungkinkah gadis itu? Tapi tidak mungkin! Mana mau dia bertemu di lapangan basket?" Satsuki berujar.

"Mungkin saja. Ini, kan, Aomine-_kun_. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu mau bersama dia, pasti gadis itu memiliki kesamaan dengannya." kata Tetsuya, "Mungkin saja gadis itu suka basket juga."

"Tapi, siapa yang—"

"Oi, Ahomine!" sebuah suara yang amat familiar membuat mereka menoleh ke arah trotoar jalan di seberang tempat mereka bersembunyi. Tampak seorang pemuda setinggi 190 cm dengan rambut _crimson red_ berlari ke arah lapangan itu.

"Kagami-_kun_? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Tetsuya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Mungkin dia tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat Dai-_chan_?" kata Satsuki.

Daiki yang tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan berbalik dan mengernyitkan dahi, "Lama sekali, Bakagami!" serunya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku harus belanja untuk makan malam dulu tadi." Kagami Taiga yang baru sampai berjalan ke arahnya dengan nafas masih terengah-engah, "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Daiki menggaruk pipinya yang terasa panas sebelum menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru berpita _indigo_ ke arah Taiga.

"Untukmu."

"Eh?" Taiga mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menerima kotak itu, "Apa ini? Ti-tidak mungkin hadiah Valentine, kan..." wajahnya seketika memanas.

"Te-tentu saja bukan." Daiki berujar cepat. Taiga mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum menatap kotak itu, "Oh..." gumamnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi!" Daiki membuat Taiga hampir terlonjak karena suara kencangnya. Taiga menatap Daiki yang bersusah payah menatap lurus ke mata beriris _cherry blood_-nya.

"Aku punya hadiah Valentine untukmu."

"E-eh...?"

Daiki mengeluarkan kotak merah mungil dari saku jaketnya dan menampilkan isinya ke arah Taiga yang langsung bergetar hebat dengan wajah yang menandingi warna rambutnya.

"_**Untukmu. Maaf karena ini hanya imitasi, tapi aku bersumpah suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membuatmu memakai cincin perak berukir nama kita berdua saat kita mengucapkan janji setia."**_

Baik Taiga, Tetsuya, maupun Satsuki langsung tumbang mendengarnya.

Taiga; karena Daiki secara tidak langsung baru saja melamarnya.

Tetsuya dan Satsuki; karena mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kedua orang itu menjalin hubungan seperti itu.

* * *

_**A/N : **_**Kemana janji gue buat bikin sequel Aomine si Pengamen Cinta yaaaa yang ada gue malah nulis ini kekekek /dibuang**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY BUAT SIAPAPUN YANG MASIH SINGLE, MAKIN KETJE DAN TETEP SEMANGAT EAPS! SEMOGA YANG CEWEK BISA DAPET HIGH-SPEC KARESHI MACEM TAKAO! :3**

**Review~?**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat Seirin sedang latihan...

"Kagami-_kun_."

Taiga yang tengah men-_dribble_ bola langsung menoleh ke arah Tetsuya.

"Oh, Kuroko. Ada apa?"

"Selamat, ya. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan Aomine-_kun_." '_Meski agak berat juga meninggalkan seorang malaikat bersama orang mesum macam dia, sih...' _tambah Tetsuya dalam hati.

"E-EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"


End file.
